


i will take care of you

by dreamism



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Growing Old Together, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Post-Canon, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, literally nothing but fluff, soft jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamism/pseuds/dreamism
Summary: five times jeno has taken care of jaemin and one time he will continue to do so as they grow old together.inspired by the jeno&jisung feat. jaemin vlive just a few hours ago when jeno chose 100-year-old jaemin over 100 jaemins because he said he will take care of 100-year-old jaemin.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 128





	i will take care of you

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to use a lot of the content that dreamies have provided us these past few days but a lot of it is still made up so take it with a grain of salt:)

_**2013** _

“h-hi...my name is lee jeno. are you a new trainee here too?”

“hi i’m na jaemin! i just joined yesterday so i’m still trying to get used to everything”

jeno looked at the boy named jaemin, who seemed to be around the same age as him, and decided why not be friends if they’re both new here. “i also just joined yesterday morning! mind if i ask how old are you?”

“wow seems like you’re a few hours more experienced than me in this trainee life” jaemin giggled, “i’m born in 2000”

“ME TOO! well, looks like we’ll be going through all this together. and don’t worry, i’ll take care of you, i am a few hours more experienced” jeno joked back.

_**2016** _

“jaem...jaemin! ...NA JAEMIN WAKE UP” jeno shook jaemin’s shoulder harshly causing the latter to groan and burry his face deeper into the pillow. The alarm has been going off for the past 15 minutes and the two of them are about to be late to school.

ever since jaemin and jeno started high school together, jeno took it upon himself to wake up jaemin. not like he had much of a choice either since jaemin would always try to ignore the alarm and ask for 5 more minutes. jeno didn't blame him though—the life of a trainee wasn’t easy. they have to wake up early to go to school, head over to the sm trainee building right after school and finish their homework together with mark and donghyuck, stay at the practice rooms late at night to train, go back to the dorms to quickly wash up and go to bed, just to wake up a few hours later to repeat everything again. yes, it was tiring, but at least they had each other.

it took another half an hour for jeno to finally be able to drag jaemin out the door and head over to the bus stop to get to school.

“here, finish it before class starts” jeno slid over a can of black coffee to jaemin under their desks. jaemin stares blankly for a minute before a small smile peaked through. jeno always remembered to bring jaemin black coffee, knowing he would always be grumpy without it. no sugar, no milk, just black coffee.

they have 10 more minutes until lunch ends and they have to go back to class. the cafeteria is filled with chatter and loud high schoolers but jeno notices jaemin is nodding off. trying not to startle him, jeno gently leans jaemin’s head down towards his shoulder. letting out a soothing sigh, jaemin relaxes into jeno’s shoulder. “i’ll wake you up in 10.”

_**2017** _

“you just rest in bed, i’ll help you pack”

jaemin’s back problems were getting worse and it didn’t help that they were preparing for their first comeback. after many long meetings, it was decided that jaemin would sit out on this round of promotions and focus on taking care of his injured back.

with comeback promotions coming up, the dreamies were going to be busy, leaving the dorms early before sunrise and coming back late at night. considering it would disrupt jaemin resting, jaemin was to stay with his parents for the time being.

“jeno i can still move, you don’t have to-“

“nope. not gonna happen” jeno slowly pushed jaemin back until he was seated back on his bed. “just tell me what you need to pack and i’ll go get it for you.”

jaemin gave in and started listing off the items that he wants to bring home with him.

jaemin props his head up a bit to see jeno sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of jaemin’s bed, folding the hoodies and t-shirts that jaemin asked him to get from the closet. “jeno?”

“hmm? did you think of something else you needed? hold on, just let me finish folding this last shirt and i’ll go get it.”

“no no, it’s nothing. it’s just...thank you, jeno.”

“i already told you, i’m here to take care of you, your majesty” jeno said in a slight teasing tone, but still smiling softly while gently patting the pile of clothes he just placed in the suitcase. “i know you’re worried. and i’m not going to tell you to stop worrying, but try not to think too hard about it ok? focus on letting your body rest and i know you’ll be back in no time!”

jaemin didn’t know how to respond. he knew how the rest of the members genuinely cared about his health. especially jeno, going out of his way to help him with every little thing. but he just couldn’t help but worry about what was going to happen once he officially goes on hiatus. when will he be able to come back? will the fans still remember him? will new fans even know him?

jeno sensed his worries, “i’m always here, jaem. call me whenever, text me, come visit, or i’ll go visit you! and plus, i’ll still see you at school and i’ll still walk with you to the bus after school. nothing’s going to change. the fans would want you to rest too. you need it. and before you know it, the almighty na jaemin will be back better than ever!”

**_2019_ **

“UGHH why can’t i get this right!??”

“knock knock. jaemin?”

jaemin’s head whipped around to see jeno’s head peaking through the opening of the practice room door. jaemin was still going over the dance moves he had to catch up on since he was on hiatus during some of the promotions. the dream show was just around the corner so he has been locking himself in the practice rooms after their group practice was finished. he was so focused he didn’t even realize someone had walked into the room.

“one order of fried chicken for mr. na jaemin!” jeno set down the to-go bag on the sofa and walked over to turn down ‘we young’ that was blasting through the speakers. “come on, you need to eat if you’re going to be practicing like this. it’s already midnight and you skipped dinner earlier too.”

“oh i-i didn’t even realize it was that late...”

“it’s ok, jaem. i know you’ve been stressed. but if you’re going to be staying late, at least tell me so i can wait for you to go back to the dorms. and text me if you get hungry because you know i’m always down for a midnight snack!” jeno smiled as he took jaemin’s hand to wipe it down with a wet wipe and then placed a drumstick in his right hand.

_**2020** _

“JENO I HAVE TO GET A LICENSE”

“jaemin...it’s 4am..why are you still awake?”

he didn’t even realize how late it was and was so absorbed in his phone game that he didn’t realize he just barged into jeno’s room when the latter was already in bed. “i- jeno i’m so sorry. i didn’t mean to wake you up,” jaemin felt so bad that he was disturbing jeno. he’s been having a lot of trouble sleeping and only knocks out once his body completely shuts down when it’s almost 6 or 7 am. he forgot to check the time and that jeno was probably already asleep by this time.

even in the dark, jeno could still tell that jaemin was getting a little anxious. the living room light was shining through the opening of the door and lit up jaemin’s silhouette. his hair was sticking up after being blow dried after showering, he was wearing his favorite sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt that was probably jeno’s, but who knows since they all share their clothes anyway. “hey it’s ok. are you having a hard time sleeping again?”

jaemin only nodded slowly and closed the door behind him as he stepped into the dark room.

“do you want to join me? jisung is probably asleep and snoring again huh?” jeno chuckled as he remembered how they were just talking about it during their interview.

“are you sure?”

“come on jaem,” jeno scooted over as he lifted one corner of his blanket and patted the empty spot on his bed that was still warm from his body heat.

jaemin abandoned his phone on jeno’s night stand and crawled into his bed. the bed wasn’t big but it fit the two of them perfectly.

“did you want to talk about what’s been keeping you up at night?” jeno softly fingered through jaemin’s faded blue hair, creating a slow rhythm for jaemin to relax to.

“it’s nothing. we just ended promos and our comeback schedule just kind of messed up my sleep schedule. i’ll get back to normal soon, don’t worry.” jaemin snuggled closer to the source of warmth next to him and found a comfortable position with his head below jeno’s chin, resting on his shoulder and face buried in the crook of his neck.

jeno drew his arms in a little tighter to pull jaemin even closer and made sure the blanket was covering him completely. he rested his right hand on jaemin’s back as jaemin’s left arm was comfortably slung over his waist. “goodnight, baby.”

“goodnight, jen,” jaemin hummed back as his mind drifted off into dreamland.

_**2087** _

“let’s go, old man, keep it moving. bongbong is waiting for us!”

“hold on, i can’t find my wallet!”

“i have it for you, it’s in my pocket. come on jaem, bongbong is getting impatient!”

it’s another snowy winter. to be exact, it’s the 74th winter jaemin and jeno have spent together. the 74th year that jeno has kept his promise of taking care of jaemin. they have long abandoned their biking adventures and opted for a more elderly-friendly exercise—walking bongbongie. they adopted her 10 years ago when they passed by a dog shelter on a snowy winter day. they both have always talked about wanting a samoyed since their teen days and figured why not adopt one now. she was bright like the summer sun and white and fluffy like the winter snow. jaemin likes to say bongbong’s looks takes after jeno. cute eye smile with a playful little tongue peaking out that can melt anyone’s heart and the big puppy eyes whenever she wants belly rubs. but jeno says her personality is definitely from jaemin. always full of energy and loves to play outside.

they walk out the building door to be met with the harsh winter wind. jeno turns to fix jaemin’s scarf, pulling it higher around his head and brushing a few strand of hair away from his eyes. “years ago, you kept saying you suit bright hair colors better and always kept bleaching your hair. well look at you now, no need to bleach anymore huh?” jeno jokes, “it still suits you well though.” he grabs jaemin’s left hand with his right and brings their joined hands into his big coat pocket. his other hand tightly holds bongbong’s leash as the three of them make their way out the gates and onto the street towards the park.

“you’re looking pretty sharp too with that gray hair,” jaemin giggles as he dusts away a few fallen snowflakes from jeno’s hair.

they slowly make their way to bongbong’s favorite park, not forgetting to make a stop at jaemin’s favorite cafe.

“welcome! hot green tea latte and hot jasmine green tea again for you, sir?”

“you know it!” jeno orders their usual order. the employees have already memorized it after seeing them nearly everyday these past few years. a green tea latte for mr. lee and a jasmine green tea for mr. na. and as mr. lee would always remind them, no milk or sugar for the jasmine green tea. throughout the years, jeno has been able to convince jaemin to cut down on his caffeine and sugar intake for the sake of his health, so now jaemin has developed a habit of drinking hot tea. 

jaemin sits at a table by the door with bongbong by his feet. after all these years, jeno would still always be the one to order for them and take care of everything. he never failed to keep his promise.

after a nice hot drink, the three of them continue on their way towards the park. bongbong starts getting more and more excited as the park comes into view and the sound of children laughing can be heard.

once they get into the gates of the park, bongbong is let off her leash while jeno and jaemin make their way to a bench.

“hold on,” jeno takes off his glove and uses it to dust off some snow from the bench.

the two of them bask in the winter sun while bongbong plays and runs with the kids who are having a snowball fight.

“thank you, jen.”

“i promised, didn’t i? i want to and will always take care of you,” jeno smiles back at him.

jaemin didn’t need to reply, jeno would always know exactly what he meant.

thank you for being with me. thank you for taking care of me. thank you for loving me.

_“100-year-old jaemin or 100 jaemins?”_

_“100-year-old jaemin. i will take care of him.”_

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't plan to write this, jeno made me do it. jk i was just very soft and inspired after jeno said that he will take care of jaem and my imagination just ran wild.  
> hope this was a nice, light-hearted, fluffy read<3


End file.
